Blue Devils
by Keii-Saru21
Summary: "You think your world is perfect, but you need to open your eyes and start asking questions. You need to understand the meaning of empathy, only then will we be on the same level." His chest was heavy and he didn't like it. The figure leaned into his ear. "Get close to her, I dare you."


**WARNING:** This story talks about suicide and the afterlife. I don't mean to insult anybody and/or try to change your believes but I really needed to write this for myself. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"What are you doing?"

The cat licked its paw. "No Sasuke, what are _you _doing?"

"Homework." He wiped the fur of his sleeve. "Stop grooming yourself in my apartment, I feel like a fucking girl using a lint roller on my uniform every morning."

The cat stretched himself, crumpling Sasuke's paper before tearing it at the corner. "oops."

"What are you here for Denka?"

The cat jumped of the desk and circled Sasuke's leg. "It's been two days Sasuke; at this rate you won't be able to finish your quota. Somebody's not going to be pleased."

"I have to study for my exam."

Denka tisked, his whiskers bouncing in the process. "You said you could handle it, but you are half-assing everything. Get your priorities straight or focus solely on your job, the latter being preferable."

"Why don't you go, I'll catch up later."

"That's what you said last time! I searched, located and in the end, some other ignoramus psychopomp got the goods." He jumped on Sasuke's lap and slammed a paw on his chest. "If you turned on your radar you would catch them faster."

"It gives me a head ache. Besides it isn't hard to see the depressed ones. The school I go to is full of them; I have my eyes on some already."

"The point isn't to push them to the brink. Our job is to catch the soul before it loses itself. We can recycle that soul and give it to somebody who needs it. If it stays there too long it will lose its vigor and it will be lost. That is another contract we loose and another penalty of being stuck with you."

Sasuke wanted to pull his hair out. "Fine!" He slammed his textbook close.

A high pitch noise drilled into his ear drum and made its way to the top of his forehead, making his eyes heavy.

"Well, there goes the first one." Denka rubbed his itching ear, the noise merely tickled it and he wanted to laugh at his master's pain.

"Go south and mark the possible candidates, I will go west and check the ones you marked last time"

Denka leaped to Sasuke's head. "You will need me, sounds like they are jumping the gun faster. I also don't want to rush to where you are, you have the horrible habit of letting the soul roll around loosely before I get there. You are a sadist. Now I understand why the Reaper doesn't like you."

That wasn't his problem. He could never understand the Reaper's job. Humans were silly things, giving in to the demands of everything and everyone. Conforming needy creatures losing themselves in a path that lead to the same place…

Death

They were several miles away from their destination and they could hear the soul's lament. Sasuke cringed knowing the soul would scream louder once it was out and the job was done; a high-pitched noise greedily drilling into the senses trying to find a place to belong. He never quite understood that. He was created to do this job, why couldn't the humans get in their head that maybe they were created for something. Instead they decided to throw away what they were given.

Sasuke pushed himself through the window, the annoying noise fueling his need to get the job done.

"Overdose." Denka entertained himself with the empty bottle. "She was real desperate."

Sasuke grabbed the woman's wrist. "There are no markings on this one."

"I tell you, some don't give any warning .People are getting better at hiding it. They don't like looking as pathetic as the ones that fake it for attention. But I'm an expert, so I invade their dreams and see how strong their will is. But it is tiring."

So the job was getting harder. "Let's finish this."

Sasuke's eyes turned red and he opened the woman's eye lid, making the eye focus on his. "It is time to show you what you gave up on."

The soul screamed in regret and came floating out from the chest. Denka chased the little glowing ball and caught it in his paws. After rolling it between his paws he positioned it in front of his face and allowed the soul to enter through his eye. After settling the soul inside him, Denka eyed his master.

"Was it worth it?"

"It came out with a regretful scream didn't it?"

Denka placed the bottle back.

"Let's go to the next one, I need to finish my homework."

* * *

He didn't need sleep, he needed tranquility.

"Place that banner higher! Everyone needs to see it!"

Sasuke wanted to shut the girl up. Was the megaphone really necessary?

"I need to get out of here."

The girl turned to him, megaphone and all.

"What did you say Sasuke!"

Sasuke yanked the megaphone from her hand. "Ino, you are loud enough without it."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited the principal approved of this. We will be able to raise money for the nursing home to get remodeled. I'm so excited. Hey you! No slacking off, put on more ribbons!"

Sasuke looked at the glitter Ino placed bedside him before skipping of to help others. She was definitely out of her mind. He finished gluing the letters on the poster and watched as the guys purposefully passed under the stairs trying to get a peek at the girl's underwear, but her skirt was long and Sasuke mentally laughed at their failed attepts. Maybe he would make a gust of wind just to help them out.

Too late, the girl was already on her way down.

"Hinata look out!" Some goofs were throwing a frisbee and it had steered of course, hitting the girl on the head.

Sasuke reached for the ladder but a high pitch noise drilled in his ears. The noise was too much, it was louder than anything he had ever heard. He closed his eyes and tightened the grip on his ears. He kept seeing flashes of a little child.

"_Mama!"_

Sasuke bit his cheek, he didn't want to scream.

"_Mama!"_

The child hugged a woman lovingly.

Sasuke turned on his radar, trying to call out to Denka. Something wasn't right.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading.

As you will see in later chapters I have molded things to my liking and to my convenience.


End file.
